Comfort can be found in the Strangest Places
by MadisonMohawksJD
Summary: Keiko is distraught after Yusuke comes back from a dangerous mission, he had told her nothing about it and is injured. Little did she know that she would find comfort in the arms of another...


**Comfort can be found in the most strangest places.**

_**Yusuke- **SAY IT!_

_**JD- **NO!_

_**Yusuke- **you have to say it some time you know. _

_**JD- **yes I know.Disclaimer- I don't own and of the YYH characters even though I really wish I did. BUT! I do own the plot and the idea for this story. HA take that Yusuke _

_**Yusuke- **Oh shut up. _

_**JD- **XD.lol_

**Well here's my first YYH fanfic it's a one-shot but hey its worth the shot. LoL - well though some of you might not like the pairing I just thought I'd give it a try. Its not exactly that they like each other but I guess you'll see. Read and Review. **

**Summary- Yusuke gets hurt on a mission. Keiko gets upset that he didn't tell her. She gives him his medication and goes to a park to think. Not knowing a certain fire demon follows her. "Comfort can be found in the strangest places I guess."**

Keiko made her way through the soft breeze and the smell of cherry blossoms to Yusuke's house. Her silky brown hair moved its way in front of her eyes but she didn't move it back behind her ears. Only for the one simple fact she was too lost in her thoughts to worry about it.

As she made her way up to the door Botan opened it. And at first seemed a little surprised that Keiko didn't look like she was ready to kill somebody. Instead she looked as calm as could be.

"Umm...Keiko? Is there any thing wrong?" Botan asked, concerned for her friend. But Keiko only shook her head to the side.

She walked in as Botan told her that Yusuke was in his room with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Hiei was here but I don't know where he ran off to." Little did she know that he was sitting in the tree outside.

Keiko opened the door to Yusuke's room and just looked at him he was sitting up with his head down. Kurama was just shaking his head and Kuwabara and hitting his head on the wall for some unfathomable reason. Keiko just walked over and opened the little case she was carrying and pulled out a needle and medicine that would help Yusuke feel better.

"Uh...Keiko...what are you going to do with that" Yusuke said stuttering. As he watched her not saying anything while pulling out the needle and some sort of medicine. She didn't answer Yusuke's question and this worried him, she normally would have slapped him 100 times by now.

Kurama was also confused by Keiko's strange behavior. He thought Yusuke would have been passed out from being slapped so many times but Keiko hasn't said one word since she got here.

Keiko was filling the needle with the medicine that should heal Yusuke in no time at all. She was once again interrupted by Yusuke just as she finished filling the needle.

"Keiko what are you going to do with that needle?" Yusuke said getting worried. He never did really like getting shots.

"Well its quite obvious Yusuke, she's going to give you a shot." Kurama said with a smirk.

"It will help you heal faster, now give me your arm." Keiko spoke for the first time since she's been there. Yusuke handed her his arm and she took it and flipped it over to find his vein. Yusuke looked away as she stuck it in and he winced as she injected the medicine into his arm because damn!

That stuff burns.

Keiko pulled out the needle and put it in a bag to be thrown away. She put it in a trash bag and left the kit there since he probably would need it eventually.

"Well I'm going to go I'll see you guys later." She said and they waved and said goodbye and she waved back as she left Yusuke's room and went out the door, not knowing to a pair of red eyes that were watching her every move from the window.

As soon as Keiko left the house Kurama scolded him for treating Keiko like that.

"You know Yusuke, you shouldn't treat her this way; she was only worried about you. I mean I guess if I was in her case I would be to. You did leave on a dangerous mission and didn't tell her where you were, who knows what thoughts could have been going through her mind, and you couldn't even say sorry. And if you didn't notice she didn't seem too happy. I think if you keep this up she's going to crack Yusuke, even a strong girl such as Keiko can't handle all that stress that you're putting on her." Kurama stated.

Yusuke looked down, guilt overcoming his handsome features, his fists gripping the sheets tightly on his bed.

"Yea I know but I couldn't bring my self to say sorry to her, I mean the look in her eyes just said that she didn't want to hear it. I'll talk to her when the time is right though." He said still looking down, but loosening his grip on the sheets.

Keiko made her way to the park to think.

She couldn't shrug off the feeling that someone was following her but every time she looked back there was no one there. So she kept going. Once she reached the park she sat down on a bench and sat her head on her hands with elbows on knees and starts to talk to self.

"Why do I even bother...I mean he never comes to me and he only does when he needs help I'm beginning to think that he doesn't care for me at all." Keiko said to her self.

She then felt small but strong arms wrap around her and she tensed immediately.

"Don't worry, I can assure you Yusuke does care for you he's just not the best at showing it." the person said.

Keiko recognized the voice, but only this time it wasn't filled with hate; it was more concerned and filled with comfort.

"Hiei?" Keiko whispered and lifted her head up to see him and opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"I'm only here to give you some comfort Keiko, and to tell you, you can always come to me for comfort." Hiei said.

Keiko nodded and hugged him back and rested her head on his chest.

"Comfort can be found in the strangest places I guess." Keiko said smiling.

"Yea it can." Hiei said and laughed lightly and thought '_I'll always be here to comfort you if I can't be with you...' _

THE END

**Ok ok very Hiei OCCness but I don't care. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**JD signing off!**


End file.
